The use of vias as a means for efficiently packaging semiconductor devices has grown dramatically in recent years. Unfortunately, accurate characterization of vias has led to difficulties in realizing yields often associated with more mature semiconductor fabrication processes. Accordingly there is a need to more accurately characterize the nature of vias formed in and through semiconductor substrates as part of the fabrication process of semiconductor devices and packages.